


Implied

by aDarkerKnight



Series: Hypothetically Speaking [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're here, aren't we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implied

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I swore I could never write anything like this. Ever! I guess it was just a question of finding the right pairing to make it work, because I still cringe at the idea of writing other pairings in this setting, and yet with these two, it was almost...natural.
> 
> There, uh, might be another sequel. :cough:

They'd landed at the Fortress quite some time ago already, and Clark was now wondering why they'd come. Bruce had started on a grand tour of the place, and it didn't look like he'd be done anytime soon.

It was as much like him to do this as it was completely unlike him... Bruce always inspected everything - he had to know, had to see, had to make sure that everything was in order. But in doing this, he was delaying things, which really wasn't in his habit much. Bruce - or rather, Batman - was normally very straight and to the point, but right now, he was neither of these things.

Clark's confusion was now bordering on annoyance. "Wasn't there something you meant to ask me?" he inquired, after debating for a long moment whether or not to voice the question.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was implied," he said, very matter-of-factly. "We're here, aren't we?"

Mouth gaping, Clark stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't think of a thing to say. Implied. It was _implied_. Granted he knew that he shouldn't expect Bruce to drop down on one knee or anything - it would have been foolish to even imagine such a thing from _Batman_ \- but... implied? That was almost as bad as being taken for granted.

"Fine," Clark said, his shoulders slumping, before he turned and started back in the direction of the main hall.

"Actually, I do have a question for you," Bruce called after him after a moment's reflection.

Clark turned again, a smile spreading across his lips.

Frowning, Bruce said, "Isn't there a way to turn the heat up in this place? It's colder than a meat freezer."

Clark's smile died immediately. "I'll see what I can do," he muttered, walking away.

=+=+=+=

Clark had been standing in front of the main console, rearranging crystals for a good few minutes, trying to get the damned thing to produce some manner of heating, when he was suddenly aware of a presence behind him.

He was about to complain about Bruce's nasty habit of sneaking up on him - he was the only person who could successfully achieve it, and he enjoyed doing so as often as he could - but Clark didn't get a chance to get a word out.

Chin resting on Clark's shoulder, Bruce slid one arm around his chest. In Bruce's hand was a small, black, velvety box, inside of which was a pair of antique-looking diamond-incrusted silver cufflinks.

"Will you marry me?" Bruce whispered to Clark's ear, his heart now pounding so hard in his chest it was drowning out the words.

The crystal Clark had just pulled out of the panel slipped from his hand and dropped back into its enclave with a glassy clunk. For a long moment, he stood rooted in place, his hand still hovering above the array of crystals in front of him. This was...completely unexpected. Especially after the whole _implied_ debacle from earlier.

Growing nervous at the lack of response, Bruce tilted the box in his hand and said, "I didn't figure you'd want to wear a diamond solitaire engagement ring." There was a half-chuckle and he added, "I thought these would be more appropriate. They were my father's..."

Very nearly trembling, Clark just stammered, "I-- I can't--"

Bruce's arm fell limply to his side, the box closing with a loud thunk. He took a step back, frowning, confused.

In a heartbeat, Clark had turned to face him, eyes wide in panic. He grabbed Bruce's hand - the one still holding the black box - and held it tightly. "No," he said, "I meant-- That's not it. I meant the cufflinks. I couldn't..."

"Nonsense!" Bruce objected immediately. "Besides, I can't think of anyone more worthy of them. I know I've never been, myself - but you are."

Clark glanced down at their joined hands, then back up to Bruce, looking hesitant and overwhelmed.

Bruce smiled encouragingly. He held up his hand again. "Marry me," he pleaded in a soft whisper.

"I thought it was implied," Clark replied with a lopsided smile, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "We're here, aren't we?" he added against Bruce's lips as he bent down to kiss him.

> End.


End file.
